Printers may create a portion of a printed image on a print medium by firing ink droplets of a particular color at the print medium. These ink droplets may be fired from a single printhead or from redundant printheads, among others, to create areas of the image portion. The areas may be created using ink placement during one or more printhead passes over the print medium.
For some areas of an image portion, multiple printhead passes or redundant printheads may be used to form a higher density of the ink droplets. Otherwise, print quality may be affected adversely by exceeding, for example, the capacity of a printhead to deliver ink effectively in a single pass. However, the use of multiple passes or redundant printheads for creating these areas may produce substantial registration errors among different passes or printheads. Such registration errors may degrade a printed image by creating blurriness and/or graininess in the image.